1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall repair and, more particularly, to a precise plug for and improved and simplified method of repairing a damaged wall.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, if a door or other object is banged or slammed into a wall, particularly one made out of sheet rock, an ugly depression or hole will be made. To repair such depressions or holes, depending on their size, persons try to use plaster, and if the holes are large, also use some type of netting or sheeting in an attempt to hold the plaster in place. The patched or repaired hole must then be sanded and painted, and if too rough, causes many further problems.
However, the known methods and products for repairing holes in walls do not always produce acceptable or attractive results. Examples of such known methods and products are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,955 to Haut, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,505 to Mirarachi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,165 to Marks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,656 to Spriggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,151 to Garblik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,281 to martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,385 to McCullough, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,568 to Silva, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,691 to Nguyen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,204 to Hoffmann, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,263 to Sobers.
These known methods and products require special tools and/or equipment, tend to be complicated or expensive, and are not easily used by all persons. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved precise product and easy to use method for repairing holes in walls in an acceptable and attractive manner.